One Kiss
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: Sasori kisses the innocent Deidara's hand mouth, quite enjoying himself. This simple acts leads to far more than either had expected. Sasori begins to teach Deidara about the fantasies of pleasure as the two become closer in many ways.
1. Chapter 1

**This all started as a role play among a few friends and I. Then it developed into much more x3 . I copy and pasted the role play and who says and does what. I hope you enjoy it ^_^ I personally did not write this as a story, I just copy and pasted the role play so it is a very different style then my own writing.**

 **SasoriXDeidara. Smut. Lemon.**

 **Deidara is younger than Sasori. Deidara starts out very innocent than is corrupted by Sasori =] . And yeah. So here goes ^_^**

* * *

Deidara-"S-sasori w-what are you doing to my hand un?" He squeaked out blushing and shivered lightly by the feeling.

Sasori-"I'm expressing my...appreciation for it." the redhead murmured against the mouth of the hand.

Deidara-Deidara shivered. "W-why un?" He asked the embarrassment starting to sink in more each second.

Sasori-"Why not?" He countered lightly before returning to entwining his tongue with the hand mouth's.

Deidara-The blonde used his other hand to hide his bleeding nose. "C-cuz un"

Sasori-"I don't hear any complaints," he smirked.

Deidara-The teen grabbed a tissue hoping it would stop the bleeding.

Sasori-His tongue continued to play with the hand.

Deidara-He moaned quietly and panted.

Sasori-"Like that hmm?"

Deidara-He nodded and bit his lip.

Sasori-His tongue roamed the hand's mouth.

Deidara-He groaned and turned a light red. "I-if you don't stop your m-mouth will be put to other uses un" He said huskily

Sasori-He smirked, "Care to enlighten me as to what other uses you want my mouth for?" His tone was low.

Deidara-Deidara's face turned brighter. "More important needs un."

Sasori-The redhead's eyes flickered to the blonde's crotch with a smirk, heat in his eyes. "Oh really~"

Deidara-He shivered and covered his area. "u-un"

Sasori-He smirked. "What do you want me to do, Dei?"

Deidara-"N-n-nothing un!" His face went from light pink to bright red in .2 seconds.

Sasori-"You sure?" He asked huskily.

Deidara-He nodded in embarrassment

Sasori-He smirked. "Your loss." He moved back.

Deidara-He tried to will himself to get rid of the problem but it wasn't working.

Sasori-Sasori noticed but didn't say anything, simply smirking as his eyes stayed on the anatomy in question.

Deidara-He smiled sheepishly. "I-i'll go take care of this u-un" He said moving to the bathroom.

Sasori-"You sure you don't want any help with that?" He called after him with an arched brow.

Deidara-"I-i'm fine un" He called back embarrassed. He has never let anyone else see that much of him. He never even tried to get rid of one of his 'problem's by hand or mouth-hand.

Sasori-"Are you sure? You'd find it quite...pleasurable..."

Deidara-He looked at the door confused. "What is pleasure un?" He asked quietly

Sasori-"Want to find out?" He called out, knowing there was no good explanation.

Deidara-He shrugged and turned around. "I-i guess un?" He was to curious for his own good

Sasori-he arched an eyebrow and smirked, following the blonde into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. Sasori then spent a long, blissful time in front of a panting Deidara, showing the blonde the pleasure of his tongue and mouth around a certain anatomical part.

Deidara-The blonde moaned loudly often. "T-T-T-SASORI" He often screamed then leaned against the wall panting still in a blissful state.

Sasori-Sasori smirked up at him as he removed his mouth, swallowing the creamy liquid that had flowed into it. "Having fun?

Deidara-He nodded and tried to regain his normal train of thought

Sasori-He got up off his knees slowly, smirking at the blonde. "Do you understand the meaning of pleasure now, my little brat?"

Deidara-He nodded and blushed. He let go of the others hair and looked at the ground

Sasori-Sasori tilted the blonde's chin up towards him. "Good."

Deidara-He panted lightly looking at the other's eyes

Sasori-He lowered his head, capturing the blonde's mouth in a slow kiss.

Deidara-He kissed back happily

Sasori-He pulled back and smiled slightly.

Deidara-He pouted lightly when the other moved but looked at the other in happiness.

Sasori-"So...what now?" The redhead asked quietly, looking down at him.

Deidara-Deidara thought for a moment and smiled. "Tell me all you know un" He said happily

Sasori-"About pleasure?" He questioned with an arched brow.

Deidara-He turned a bright red. "N-NO UN! A-about you!" He squeaked in embarrassment

Sasori-Sasori was silent for a moment before saying slowly "...What do you wish to know?"

Deidara-"How d-did you find out about p-pleasure un?" He asked quietly

Sasori-Sasori arched an eyebrow, relaxing slightly. He had been thinking the blonde was going to ask him something about his past...and his past was definitely a topic he usually avoided. "I'm thirty-five years old." was all he said in answer, a smirk on his face.

Deidara-He tilted his head wondering why age mattered in this. "Yeah so un?" He didn't understand it at all he knew he had always been sheltered but was he really that oblivious?

Sasori-Sasori sighed inwardly at the blonde's naivety. He wouldn't admit it out loud ever, but he found it both endearing and adorable. "I've been to brothels in years past." He stated.

Deidara-A look of jealousy crossed the blonde's face before he could even stop it. He nodded though somewhat understanding. "So you slept with them to understand un?" He asked curiously.

Sasori-"Not to understand, to experience and enjoy it." The redhead couldn't help but smirk at the jealousy that was clear on his partner's face.

Deidara-The jealousy shined brighter in his eye and he nodded. "Kay un" He gripped his hands into tight fists. He didn't know what the feeling was that was attacking his heart but it caused him to be angry at whoever else touched his partner.

Sasori-Sasori arched an eyebrow, asking faux innocently, "What's wrong?" Inwardly, he was smirking still. The blonde was so cute when jealous.

Deidara-He bit the inside of his cheek. "Nothing is wrong un." He said his emotions saying otherwise. He couldn't figure out what his emotion was then it hit him. He was jealous. Flat out jealous.

Sasori-"Are you sure?" Sasori inquired, delighting in teasing Deidara. The blonde was just too predictable for his own good.

Deidara-His eyes widened and he blushed turning around. "I'm sure un." He said in a slightly shaken tone. Such emotions were new to him. He never though they would be found threw his partner.

Sasori-"Oh really?" He breathed into the blonde's ear. "Because I think you're jealous." He emphasized the word 'I'. His mouth was right by the other's ear, a small smirk on the puppet's face. He loved the blonde's jealousy because it proved that the blonde did have feelings for him.

Deidara-The blonde's face turned red in either in anger or embarrassed. He turned around quickly making his long hair follow suit. "I am NOT jealous un!"

Sasori-"If you aren't jealous, as you claim, then why did your face get red when I mentioned how I fucked others?" He arched an eyebrow, choosing his wording on purpose, knowing it'll evoke more of a reaction out of the blonde.

Deidara-The blonde thought for a moment and retorted. "My face is red with anger un! You took advantage of those females for your own gain un!" He said huffily.

Sasori-"Actually," he smirked, "I think it was more them that took advantage of me."

Deidara-He growled. "Whatever un. If you still want to experiment then call them un." He huffed out his face turning into a dark pink.

Sasori-"Maybe I should," He remarked, amusement and mischief shining in his golden brown eyes. "If I remember correctly, they were quite...fun."

Deidara-The blonde winced and drew in a quick intake of breath. "Have at it un!" He growled out.

Sasori-"I will then, since you obviously don't mind," Sasori stated with a smirk as he walked past him, opening the bathroom door to exit. "Mmm," his smirk grew, "I am so looking forward to their mouths. They were quite...talented with them." He walked out of the room.

Deidara-He winced again and moved his hand up to his heard and clutched it threw his clothes. He nodded to the other then leaned against the wall then slid down to the floor. "What is this pain un?" He asked quietly to himself.

Sasori-Sasori arched an eyebrow as he changed his clothes, waiting for Deidara to come out of the bathroom. He had changed into a tight black wifebeater and tight dark pants. Silently, he plotted his next move.

Deidara-He sighed and looked at the mouth on his chest pulling of the stitching. He took off his shirt and adjusted his other clothes, he pulled the stitching allowing the mouth to be free from confinement. He stood up and walked out talking to the mouth. "Quit hurtin' me will ya un?" He then saw Sasori and raised an eyebrow. "Having a beauty contest with Kisame again un?"

Sasori-Sasori rolled his eyes. "Actually, I'm getting ready to meet up with someone. I'll be back late." He arched an eyebrow when he noticed the younger had no shirt on.

Deidara-He shrugged at the other's comment. "Be careful Mr. Real balls" He said rubbing the mouth on his chest. The blood dripped from where the stitching had been ripped in the mouths attempt to be free.

Sasori-Sasori's eyes noticed the dripping blood. "You alright?"

Deidara-He nodded. "Yeah un. Why?" He really didn't understand why the other would be concerned over it. He looked around the room for the tissues to wipe away the blood.

Sasori-"You're bleeding." He stated bluntly.

Deidara-He shrugged and glared at the mouth on his chest that tried to lick the blood. "Knock it off un!" He said to the mouth. "Blood is blood it will come back un."

Sasori-Sasori sighed before a smirk crossed his face as an idea appeared in his head. "Here. Let me help you." He stated as he walked over to the blonde. He dipped his head down and started to slowly lick the blood up.

Deidara-Deidara's eyes popped open and his cheeks turned a dark pink. "W-w-what are you doing yeah?"

Sasori-"Helping clean you up." He said innocently, licking slowly and sensuously as he cleaned the blood off of the blonde. "There." He remarked, pulling back.

Deidara-The blonde's cheeks were a light red. "W-w-why un?" He got control of the mouth on his chest and willed it not to lick the other.

Sasori-"Because...it gained this reaction from you." Sasori smirked mischievously at him.

Deidara-He looked to the side hoping it hid his blush. "I-it felt weird is all un." He mumbled quietly

Sasori-Sasori tilted his head slightly, smirking. "Well, I better get going."

Deidara-"Where is the first aid kit un?" He asked taking in deep breaths.

Sasori-"In the top drawer of the nightstand," He nodded towards the nightstand by the bed. "Is there anything else you need before I leave to have some 'fun'?"

Deidara-He shook his head. "Don't forget a condom un" He said with no emotion while getting up to grab the kit.

Sasori-"Don't worry. I won't." Sasori arched an eyebrow at the blonde as he smirked, trying to think of something to add that would push the blonde over the edge.

Deidara-He grabbed the skit and heard his phone go off. 'Sexy, Naughty, bitchy me' Started playing and he blushed. He scrambled off to find it knowing it was his little sister. "Shit where is it?" He said without the impediment in his anger and frustration.

Sasori-Sasori pointed at the cell phone sitting over on the nightstand. He looked amused, an eyebrow raised. "Who is it?" He asked curiously, walking towards the phone.

Deidara-The blonde jumped over the bed and grabbed the phone. "My sister un." He answered it quickly. "Hey cutie how are you?" He said into the phone talking to the six year old.

Sasori-Sasori leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he listened to Deidara's conversation curiously.

Deidara-He laughed into the phone a pure smile on his face. He talked to the girl for awhile then blushed at what she said. "Tsu-chan I will later un. I have to go now I will call you in a little while un. NO don't cry un." He fell onto the bed with a guilty look on his face.

Sasori-Sasori's eyes softened as they took in the pure smile on the blonde's face. The blonde's happiness always became his own. He didn't understand how such a small thing could effect him so greatly, but it did.

Deidara-The blonde finally got off the phone. "I always hate making her cry un." He said guiltily.

Sasori-"Why was she crying?" He asked curiously.

Deidara-He put the phone down and sighed. "Her big brother hasn't visited in over six moths and he hasn't called in two weeks she got worried. Man I am a jackass un." He said with a small frown. "She is only six un." He said thinking he other already knew about his sibling.

Sasori-"I didn't know you had a sister," Sasori remarked, an eyebrow raised at the blonde.

Deidara-He looked at the other with light surprise in his eyes. "I thought you knew un. My mom and little sister still live in Iwa I was her pretty much, dad I guess un. She hates our mom and I fell bad every time I make her cry it breaks my heart ya know?" He asked sighing.

Sasori-Sasori walked over to him slowly, sighing as he gave up on his "make him jealous" plan. "Do...you need someone to talk to?" He asked awkwardly, in his own way saying that he'd listen if Deidara needed someone.

Deidara-Deidara smiled lightly. "It's fine un you have a girl to go fuck." He said with a smirk. "I kept her waiting yeah." He said quietly

Sasori-Sasori rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed by Deidara. "There is no girl. I was trying to make you jealous."

Deidara-He smiled. "I was hoping so. It worked yeah." He said chuckling.

Sasori-"So you were jealous?" He smirked.

Deidara-He lightly hit the puppet on the back of the head. "No shit un." He said with a smile.

Sasori-"Then mission accomplished." The redhead stated, ignoring the hit in the head.

Deidara-He looked at the clock and sighed. "Do you think Pein will give us any mission within the next two days un?" He asked curiously

Sasori-"More than likely considering we haven't had one in quite some time. Why?"

Deidara-He cursed silently under his breath. "I need to see her tomorrow un." He said quietly.

Sasori-Sasori stared at the blonde for a long moment before letting out a sigh as he got up and headed to the door. "Pein owes me a favor. I had been planning on saving it for something else...but instead I'll request for us to have no missions for the rest of the week..."

Deidara-He shook his head. "Keep it I can sneak out tonight and be back by mornin' if you cover me un." He smiled not knowing what the other was saving it for but thought he should keep it for that cause.

Sasori-Sasori shook his head. "Are you sure? Its just a favor...its not like the reason was important anyway," he looked at the ground when he said that, avoiding the blonde's eyes. "You'd get more time with your sister this way too..."

Deidara-He got up and walked over to the puppet and kissed his cheek. "It is alright un. Thank you though for caring." He said sensually

Sasori-"You're welcome," He said, looking up at the blonde with sincere eyes.

Deidara-He blushed lightly. "Tsu-chan asked if 'puppet-san' and I were.." He looked at the floor his cheeks a light red.

Sasori-"Were what?" He asked, looking at the blonde curiously.

Deidara-He put air quotes and said. "Giving me a younger sister." He said with a bright red staining his face.

Sasori-Sasori blinked, his eyes widening slightly at this piece of information. "What did you say?" He asked, blushing slightly.

Deidara-He sighed. "I told her not now and she started crying un." He said feeling guilty again. He knew that if he lived long enough to leave the Akatsuki he would go and take her away from the bitch he used to call mother.

Sasori-"Seeing you will help her some..."

Deidara-He chuckled. "Yeah she doesn't know that 'the stork' doesn't really work for two males un." He said with a fond smile thinking of her

Sasori-"According to Kakuzu, he developed some sort of pill that does."

Deidara-He blushed lightly. "W-w-w-why would he e-experiment with that?" He stuttered embarrassedly.

Sasori-"I didn't ask...but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Kisame and Itachi..." The redhead smirked, thinking the blonde's stutter to be cute.

Deidara-He gulped and turned a brighter red. "O-o-oh un"Just the thought of having a mini sasori's and Deidara's running around made him faint. Which had happened.

Sasori-Sasori smirked, wrapping his arms around him. "You alright?"

Deidara-He opened his eyes slowly. "Y-y-yeah un." He said standing up straighter.

Sasori-"Your face is redder than a tomato," He noted amused, touching the side of the blonde's face as he said it.

Deidara-His face turned brighter. "U-u-uh yeah un." He stuttered.

Sasori-Sasori chuckled. "If you're planning on going to Iwa, I would recommend leaving soon, love." He remarked, letting go of the blonde reluctantly.

Deidara-He nodded and tried to will embarrassment away. "D-Did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked his face returning to the red it had been before

Sasori-He had said a lot of things earlier. "Which thing?" He questioned, his head tilted slightly.

Deidara-He blushed. "T-t-the pill un?"

Sasori-Sasori nodded, having been telling the truth. "Yes." He wondered if maybe Deidara liked the idea of possibly having children?

Deidara-The blonde smiled. "I wouldn't mind being a test subject un." He said happily.

Sasori-Sasori blinked before a smile crossed his face. "Really?" The idea of children was something he had secretly enjoyed. He was ecstatic that the blonde liked the idea too.

Deidara-He nodded and put a hand on his stomach. "Do you think a child would make me look fat un?" He asked half-jokingly. He was hoping Sasori would agree to the idea.

Sasori-"You'll always be beautiful to me," He murmured, kissing the blonde's cheek. "If you're sure, then as soon as you get back, we can pay a visit to Kakuzu."

Deidara-He smiled happily and kissed the others cheek happily. "I love you un. I will be back by dawn." He said then disappeared into a puff of smoke


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori-Sasori smiled softly for a moment before sighing and walking over to his puppet's. Since Deidara was gone, he might as well get some work done while he had time because he definitely wouldn't have any once his love returned.

Deidara-Deidara stayed with his little sister until dawn. They enjoyed every minute of it and took many pictures. He kissed her goodnight then transported himself back to his new home. He kissed his love's cheek from behind.

Sasori-Sasori turned around, instantly smiling when his eyes landed on his love. The blonde was only gone for a few hours, so the redhead had been surprised at how much he had missed the blonde during that short time. "How was your visit?"

Deidara-He smiled happily at the other and showed him the camera. "Look for yourself un." He said with a smile he moved to the first picture showing a little girl who had short straight blond hair her long bangs clipped to the side showing her bright blue eyes. "That is Tsu-chan un." He said happily.

Sasori-"She's cute," Sasori replied after a moment, glad that the blonde had had a fun time.

Deidara-The blonde nodded. "Should we ask Kakuzu later un?" He asked then nuzzled the puppets neck,

Sasori-"Yeah," He said turning more so he could take the blonde into his arms, looking at the blonde with soft eyes. "I missed you," He said quietly, sincerity shining in his golden brown eyes.

Deidara-Deidara smiled. "I missed you too un. Tsu-chan missed you too." He said with a light chuckle. "She started to call you Barbie-san now yeah." He said with a humorous smirk dancing on his lips.

Sasori-Sasori groaned at hearing the new nickname he had acquired. "I blame you. You probably told her to call me that," He accused lightly.

Deidara-Deidara chuckled. "I showed her a picture and she called you Barbie-san. I find this funnier then hell yeah!" He said with a smirk

Sasori-He groaned, annoyance and embarrassment clear on his face. "Her mind has been infected by your idiocy. Poor Tsu-chan." After a moment, he added with a smirk, "Besides, you look more like a Barbie than I ever could.''

Deidara-He hit the other upside the heat. "HEY MIND HAS NOT BEEN INFECTED UN!" He growled getting defensive.

Sasori-"Ouch." He growled lightly, rubbing his head where the blonde had hit him while glaring at the other with narrowed eyes.

Deidara-"She is just innocent un!" He said. His brotherly love showing threw easily as he defended the poor child. He took a few breaths trying to calm down. Although it was taking a long time it was working.

Sasori-He rolled his eyes slightly, still annoyed at being hit. He glare at the ground.

Deidara-He leaned against the wall putting his hand over his face. "Fuck" He mumbled with anger.

Sasori-He stalked off to his side of the room where his puppets were. He had just been fucking joking. Now he was pissed. He sat down and silently worked on a puppet, ignoring the blonde.

Deidara-He sighed and slid down the wall. He wondered what caused him to snap that way. Maybe instincts? He would snap for anyone he loved. He cooled down after a while.

Sasori-He silently worked on his puppets, trying to cool down so he wouldn't shout at the other.

Deidara-He got up and hugged the other from behind. "Sorry un. I didn't mean to snap at you... It is just instincts for me now. Protect the ones I love, that includes you also un. Please forgive me."

Sasori-He was silent for a moment, his eyes on the puppet in his hands, before saying quietly, "I'll always forgive you...no matter what.''

Deidara-He kissed the others head. "I blank out when I get that way un. I'm sorry, sorry un." He mumbled in an ashamed tone.

Sasori-"Its fine," He told him in the same quiet tone, slowly turning his head to look at the blonde.

Deidara-He hid his face with his hair. "You deserve better than a bipolar idiot un." He said quietly with truth in his voice

Sasori-He shook his head softly and pulled the blonde into his arms quietly, holding him close. "I deserve nothing." He murmured quietly. "You are the one who deserves someone better.''

Deidara-He snorted at the comment. "Yeah right un. If I believed in god you would be a blessing." He said with a small smile on his lips.

Sasori-He arched an eyebrow slightly at that. "I'm pretty sure I'm the exact opposite of a blessing." He replied, though a small smile was on his lips at the other's words.

Deidara-He pecked the others forehead. "Nope, your my happiness un." He said with his smile growing at each word. He wasn't going to lie. It would be useless to even try

Sasori-His eyes softened at that. "And you're my happiness...the only thing that's keeping me here in this world.''

Deidara-He blinked. "There are other worlds un?" He asked confused by what the other meant.

Sasori-He blinked before chuckling softly at the other. "What I meant was that you're the only thing that's keeping me alive.''

Deidara-This confused him even further. "So if you are not alive you go to another world un? Like Mars or some weird place un?" He asked

Sasori-Sasori did his best not to facepalm at the blonde. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "Deidara," He sighed before saying, "No."

Deidara-He pouted. "But I want to go to a different world and see what it is like un."

Sasori-He chuckled slightly at the blonde, amusement on his face.

Deidara-He blush. "W-what I was being serious?" He said in a small whine

Sasori-"I know you were," He remarked in amusement, kissing the blonde's forehead. "Which is why you're so adorable.''

Deidara-He blushed a bright pink. "I-I am not adorable un!" He countered back

Sasori-"Yes you are," He replied with a smirk. "Especially when you're sporting the blush you are currently wearing.''

Deidara-He hid his face in his hands. "What blush I don't see one un!"

Sasori-He chuckled at the other, a soft smirk on his face. "Brat." He remarked affectionately, amusement on his face.

Deidara-He peaked out from behind his fingers. "hm?" He asked when he heard his nickname

Sasori-He kissed the top of his head gently. "Adorable, as I said."

Deidara-He pouts."I AM NOT UN!" He squeaked out his face turning redder from behind his hands.

Sasori-"Are too.''

Deidara-"Nooo~" He whined

Sasori-"Yeeeeeeeeeeessssss~" He teased in the same tone.

Deidara-"noooooooooooooooooooooo" He countered

Sasori-He kissed his head again while saying, "You're adorable. Just accept it.''

Deidara-He moved his hands to show a glaring pout.

Sasori-"That pout makes you even more adorable."

Deidara-"Stop it un~" He said trying to sound intimidating but it came out as a small whine. His face turned an even darker shade of red

Sasori-"Make me~" He smirked, his eyes glittering with mischief.

Deidara-He smirked evilly. He got up to grab something. He returned with the smirk still in place. "Do you really want me to make you un?"

Sasori-He shrugged with a smirk. "Sure.''

Deidara-He pushes the other onto the bed and sits on his chest. He pins the others hands with his legs. He grabs the duct tape and pulls it out.

Sasori-He looks up at him amused, the smirk growing. "Kinky." He teased.

Deidara-He rolled his eyes and put the duct tape over the puppets mouth and on the man's wrists that were behind the mans back.

Sasori-He watched the other with a raised eyebrow, smirking beneath the duct tape.

Deidara-"I shut you up un." He said with a smirk.

Sasori-He rolled his eyes and shrugged uncaringly.

Deidara-He smirked and kissed him over the tape

Sasori-He pouted slightly. He could feel the pressure of the lips through the tape, but couldn't feel his actual lips.

Deidara-He smirked. "Should I tease you while you can't do anything about it un?" He said sadistically

Sasori-ease him? He eyed the blonde warily, both eyebrows raised.

Deidara-He lifted the others shirt and lets his mouths kiss their way down. He kissed the mans taped lips with a smirk.

Sasori-A shiver ran through him at the sensation of the hand mouths kissing their way down, his eyes initially widening and his breath hitching.

Deidara-He moved his mouth and watched the others reactions. He move one hand up to the others neck letting it nip and suck as it wished. He couldn't help but feel pride he caused these reactions

Sasori-A soft moan muffled by the tape escaped him. His neck had always been particularly sensitive. He was breathing heavily against the tape, his eyes watching the blonde half-lidded. Now he understood the term pleasurable torture.

Deidara-He nipped the shell of the redheads ear. He was enjoying this far to much.

Sasori-Another tiny moan escaped him. He was breathing heavily and he desperately wanted to touch the other, but he couldn't since his hands were taped behind his back.

Deidara-He pulled back with a smile. "Teased you un." He said quietly

Sasori-He glared lightly up at him, crossing his legs uncomfortably to attempt to hide something from view.

Deidara-He noticed the action and a sly smile crossed his face. "What is the matter Danna un~?" He asked coyly. He moved and put his hands on the others thighs. "Is there a surprise from my teasing un?" He asked sneakily

Sasori-His cheeks were a bright red and he refused to meet the blonde's gaze embarrassed. He stiffened when the other laid his hands on his thighs, a muffled gasp escaping him.

Deidara-He smirked deeply. "Should I leave this surprise a surprise and let it cool down un? Or should I help it?" He asked with fake thought. He looked at the other. "What do you think un?"

Sasori-His eyes flickered to the blonde's face, uncertainty in his eyes...but he couldn't deny he liked the idea of help.

Deidara-He hummed licking his lips. "How about this? Shake your head for option one for option two close your eyes and be willing un." He said with a smirk.

Sasori-He felt a shiver run through him at the sight of the blonde licking those tempting lips. Without even thinking, his eyes quickly shut.

Deidara-He smirked and let out a soft laugh. He did as the other wished getting rid of his problem with ease as he used his hands and mouths.

Sasori-A loud muffled moan escaped him at the end, his back arching.

Deidara-He smirked and looked at the other. He enjoyed the expressions the other gave

Sasori-He panted against the duct tape, his eyes looking up at the blonde with glazed eyes.

Deidara-He kissed the man over the tape. He knew the other would be pissed as hell soon enough.

Sasori-He struggled against his bound hands, desperately wanting to touch the other and pouting annoyed.

Deidara-He knew of one easy way to get the duct tape off without pain and that was saliva. He smirked and played with the tape on the others mouth with a teasing tongue and closed eyes.

Sasori-A shiver ran through him, faintly being able to feel the tongue through the tape.

Deidara-He moved the tape with his tongue and worked on the underneath. He licked it gently trying not to put on a show.

Sasori-His eyes slipped shut, trying to keep from making a noise.

Deidara-He used his teeth to pull up the wet parts of the duct tape. He continued til he pulled the last piece of duct tape off keeping it in his teeth

Sasori-He was glad his mouth was free now. He smirked up at him mischievously.

Deidara-He looked at the other. "Your hands will not be freed un." He said bluntly

Sasori-Why not?" He pouted.

Deidara-"I don't trust you plain and simple." He said with a smile. He pecked the others lips gently.

Sasori-He rolled his eyes before kissing the other back, glad to finally be able to taste those tempting lips.

Deidara-He moved back. "I think I'll leave you like that un." He said standing up.

Sasori-He frowned at that, obviously not liking that idea. "You better not.''

Deidara-He turned his back on the other. "And if I do un?"

Sasori-"My revenge later will be even worse." He smirked, purring the words.

Deidara-He chuckled. "I think I should leave you like that then un" He teased

Sasori-He pouted lightly at that. "Please?"

Deidara-He sighed and moved to the others work table to grab the scissors. "One wrong move and it will not only be you suffering un." He said seriously moving the flip the other on his back so he could get to the tape better

Sasori-He rolled his eyes, glad that he was finally going to be released.

Deidara-He gently let his hands lick a portion of the tape to get it to buckle up so he could slip the scissors under it. He cut the tape. "Do you want it ripped off or licked off un?" He asked meaning the tape on the man's wrists.

Sasori-He didn't even pause to think, immediately saying, "Licked." He loved the feeling of the blonde's three tongues.

Deidara-He moved his head down and let the other tongues get the tape off with quick ease. He pulled the tape off with ease. "There un."

Sasori-He rolled back other and flexed his sore wrists, wincing slightly. He was glad they were free now. "Thanks.''

Deidara-He nodded. "They are sore because you struggled un." He said with a small smirk

Sasori-"Kinda hard not to," He mumbled embarrassed. "Especially when you have a sexy blonde on top of you.''

Deidara-His stomach got butterflies at the others words. "S-Sorry about that" He said quietly

Sasori-"It's not like I was complaining," He arched an eyebrow with a small smirk.

Deidara-He blushed lightly. "P-Perv un" He commented looking away from the other.

Sasori-"But you love me anyway." He pecked his lips lightly before pulling back.

Deidara-He rolled his eyes. "weeeeeeell" He said pretending to think about it

Sasori-He rolled his eyes lightly. "You better say yes," he remarked amused.

Deidara-He groaned and slumped. "I guess i must" He said with a playful glint in his eyes

Sasori-"Okay, then I gueeeesss I love you too." He smirked lightly, playfulness in his eyes.

Deidara-He laughed and stood up. "And yet you are the one who was making out with my hand, and you guess un?" He asked with a blush rising to his cheek at the feeling in his lower stomach it brought him from the memory.

Sasori-"Yep." He looked amused and winked lightly at the blonde, having fun with making the blonde blush. The younger blushed so easily.

Deidara-He blushed a brighter red. "D-don't do it again un" He said in his fluster.

Sasori-"Aww, why not? Especially considering you enjoyed it." He smirked.

Deidara-He turns away in embarrassment. "S-Shut up un."

Sasori-"Make me," He teased as he stretched lightly, glad to be free.

* * *

 **Ending it on an excited cliff hanger ;)**

 **Hope you are enjoying the story/role play. :3**

 **What do you all think of it? :D Let me know ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara-He picked up the duct tape and ripped it open.

Sasori-His eyes widened and he quickly moved away from him.

Deidara-"Do you want me to make you un?" He said quietly.

Sasori-"No." He said quickly, not wanting to be duct taped again.

Deidara-He smiled. "Good un."

Sasori-He warily walked back over. "Yeah.''

Deidara-He put the tape back on the roll keeping it around his wrist.

Sasori-"Aren't you going to put that tape up?" He asked warily

Deidara-"Nope it looks good on me don't you think un?" He said with a small glint in his eyes.

Sasori-"Nope." He stated bluntly.

Deidara-He laughs and rolls his eyes. "Well I like it un."

Sasori-He sits down on the bed, still wary of the other. "You're crazy.''

Deidara-He laughs louder amusement clear in his laugh. "You are correct un. I prefer insane better"

Sasori-"Crazy, insane, diabolical," he listed off with a small smirk.

Deidara-He flipped his off while rolling his eyes.

Sasori-"Well, if you insist,'' He teased.

Deidara-He turns around a light blush on his cheeks. "Don't e-even think about it un"

Sasori-"What?" He asked innocently. "You're the one who brought it up.''

Deidara-He flips the other off and puts his thumb out. "There now it is fuck yourself un"

Sasori-He looked amused. Deciding to tease the other, since the other got jealous easily, "Or I could go see if Hidan wants to hang out with me... ''

Deidara-His eyes flashed with jealousy. "NO!" He exclaimed fierce fully.

Sasori-"Why not?" He asked innocently, tilting his head to the side in fake confusion.

Deidara-He stood strong. "You are mine you idiot hanging out with other guys is cheating!" He said fierce fully.

Sasori-"...You hang out with Itachi." He pointed out, an eyebrow raised, looking amused at the other's jealousy. "Just hanging out with a friend is not cheating.''

Deidara-"I hang out with Itachi when he is with Kisame. It is not cheating when there is a couple with you un."

Sasori-"Just hanging out with a friend is not cheating though. Your logic makes no sense.'' He stated with a frown. "Besides, if we're going by your logic, Kakuzu will probably be around.''

Deidara-He frowns. "You are not to be alone with anyone besides me un." He said possessively.

Sasori-"So I can't be alone with Leader-sama then?" He arched an eyebrow.

Deidara-He lets out a mangled sigh. "Fine only Leader." He said with a pout on his lips

Sasori-"...I'm still planning on hanging out with Hidan later.'' He stated seriously. "But you can come too if you want.''

Deidara-His eyebrow twitched and he sighed. He took a moment to compose a mask. "You can hang out alone I don't mind." He said with a smile

Sasori-"You mind, but you're hiding it.'' He stated bluntly, able to read the blonde easily.

Deidara-His smile widened."Same thing un." He said trying to sound happy

Sasori-He sighed lowly before saying, "If you're really that against me hanging out with Hidan, then I won't.''

Deidara-"No go on un! You like him don't you?" He said a smile still plastered on his face.

Sasori-"Well, he is a decent friend I suppose, but you don't want me to go so...'' He shook his/head. "I won't. You're just acting like you're okay with me hanging out with him, but your not.''

Deidara-His smile faltered. "It is okay really un." He said quietly not sure on who he was convincing

Sasori-Sasori's eyes watched the blonde with surprising clarity in his eyes. "That's what you say, but its not what you feel...''

Deidara-He shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy un." He said quietly

Sasori-He walked over and sat on the bed. Yeah he wanted to hang out with his friend, but he wouldnt if it really caused the blonde that much pain.

Deidara-He tilted his head curiously. "Hidan is probably waiting for you un" He said in mild confusion.

Sasori-"I'm staying here.'' He replied, his eyes looking up and meeting the other's.

Deidara-"Why?" He breathed out in confusion.

Sasori-"Because you want me to." He stated simply, "And I want you happy.''

Deidara-He looked away feeling selfish. "Go" He said into the silence.

Sasori-No.'' He replied stubbornly.

Deidara-"Please" He said quietly

Sasori-"Nope.''

Deidara-"Why... Let yourself be happy just go un." He said quietly

Sasori-"I'm happy here with you," He pointed out honestly.

Deidara-"You need a break from me un." He said bluntly. "Go hang out with your friends"

Sasori-"Nah, I don't feel like it anymore.''

Deidara-He counted back from ten. He sat down and sighed.

Sasori-He smiled at the blonde, watching him.

Deidara-"You piss me off sometimes" He said but affection was clear in his voice.

Sasori-He shrugged lightly. "Oh well.'' He continued to smile.

Deidara-He looked at the other a small smile on his lips. "Thanks"

Sasori-"You're welcome," He gave him a small wink. He'd do anything for the blonde. Giving up hanging out with Hidan for a day was no big deal in his opinion.

Deidara-He got up and walked over to the other hugging him and sitting on his lap.

Sasori-He hugged him back, his arms wrapping around the blonde's waist, his head leaning against the blonde's shoulder

Deidara-He rested his head on the redheads. He just wanted to be held for a little while to make sure this wasn't a large dream.

Sasori-"I love you," He told him quietly, enjoying just having the blonde in his arms for a little while.

Deidara-"I love you too un." He said in a soft tone.

Sasori-He smiled softly and held him closer.

Deidara-He blushed and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

Sasori-"Mine," He said softly, relaxed with the blonde on his lap in his arms.

Deidara-He chuckled lightly. "Yeah yours un"

Sasori-He smiled.

Deidara-"And don't you forget it un." He said with a growing smile.

Sasori-He chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I won't." He grinned lightly,

Deidara-"Good un" He said with amusement in his tone.

Sasori-He nuzzled his head more against the other's shoulder.

Deidara-He blushed lightly and smiled wider.

Sasori-He sighed softly in contentment. "So, anything you want to do or do you want to stay like this for awhile?"

Deidara-He kissed the older man's head. "Hold me un." He said quietly

Sasori-"That I can do." He replied with a smile, the arms around the blonde tightening lightly.

Deidara- He laughed quietly and wrapped his legs around the other's stomach.

Sasori-He let his fingers lightly move up and down the other's back

Deidara-He shivered and hummed at the feeling.

Sasori-He enjoyed peaceful moments like these. In lives as dangerous as theirs, peaceful moments like this were very rare.

Deidara-He kept himself tight against the other his eyes closed in bliss.

Sasori-He shut his eyes lightly, relaxing completely.

Deidara-"Can we stay like this forever?" He asked childishly with a small smile on his lips.

Sasori-His eyes softened and a small genuine smile flickered across his face. "If that's what you want, then I would love to.''

Deidara-He fell into a light sleep against the other. The peacefulness of the room soothing him to sleep.

Sasori-He tried to stay awake but he was soon lulled to sleep by the other's presence.

Deidara-He slept soundly in the others arms.

Sasori-He slept with a smile, though his back was beginning to hurt from sleeping while sitting.

Deidara-He pushed the other onto the bed and curled into his side tiredly.

Sasori-He slept much more soundly now that he was laying on the bed. His arms subconsciously wrapped around the blonde, pulling him close.

Deidara-He snuggles close as the other pulled him. He couldn't help but smile

Sasori-He sighed softly in his sleep, comfortable and content.

Deidara-He enjoyed being close to the redhead even if it was in sleep.

Sasori-The blonde's presence always soothed him, gave him humanity.

Deidara-He woke up a few hours later and moved away from the other to grab a few blankets to keep them warm

Sasori-He shifted a little, as if he could sense the other had moved.

Deidara-He picked the other up and put his on his side of the bed to where his pillow was. He tucked him in and threw the blankets over top of him them climbed back in snuggling closer then before.

Sasori-An arm draped over the blonde's waist, glad for the warmth of the other.

Deidara-He smiled and fell asleep again.

Sasori-He woke up a couple hours later and smiled softly when his eyes fell on the sleeping blonde cuddled against him.

Deidara-He slept against the other a smile playing on his lips still.

Sasori-A soft expression entered his eyes. The blonde was so adorable while sleeping.

Deidara-His eyes fluttered open a few minutes later. He stared into space for a few moments then looked up at the other.

Sasori-"Morning," He said lightly, a smile on his lips as he kissed the other's forehead.

Deidara-He smiled and blushed lightly. "morning." He said moving some hair out of his eye.

Sasori-"Sleep well?" He inquired, his hand resting lightly on the other's cheek.

Deidara-"Yeah" He said quietly with a small smile making its way across his lips. He leaned into the other hand gently. "Did you un?"

Sasori-He smiled a small smile at him. "I always do when I'm with you.'' He said honestly.

Deidara-His smile grew. "I am glad I can help un" He said with a small laugh.

Sasori-He chuckled softly with a smile. "I love you.''

Deidara-"I love you too un." He said moving up so he could kiss the others lips.

Sasori-He sighed with a smile into the kiss, kissing back tenderly.

Deidara-He couldn't help the small moan that escaped him just from the simple touch of their lips.

Sasori-The small moan from the other sent shivers through him, his eyes closed as they kissed lovingly and tenderly.

Deidara-He kissed back adding slightly more pressure onto their locked lips.

Sasori-He moaned slightly at the added pressure, responding in turn with more pressure from his own lips.

Deidara-He closed his eyes and smiled. He licked the others bottom lip gently.

Sasori-He shivered at the lick, his mouth parting a little

Deidara-His tongue entered the others mouth teasing the others tongue to play as well.

Sasori-His tongue played with the other's as he half heartedly fought for dominance.

Deidara-He easily won and tried to make a map of every square millimeter of the others mouth.

Sasori-He moaned softly at the foreign muscle mapping out his mouth, his fingers entangling in his hair.

Deidara-He smiled and enjoyed the feeling of the others mouth and the hands in his hair

Sasori-He smiled happily, kissing the other passionately.

Deidara-He kissed back with just as much passion. He held the other close to him with a smile.

Sasori-He pulled back slightly after a moment, knowing the other needed air. He smiled softly-

Deidara-He panted lightly and smiled. He pecked the others lips with a smile.

Sasori-''Love you." He whispered with a smile.

Deidara-"Love you too un" He said trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Sasori-He lightly played with the blonde's silky hair, a smile on his face. "Good.''

Deidara-"Forever and always un" He said quietly.

Sasori-He nodded softly in agreement, his eyes full of love for the blonde. ''Yes.''

Deidara-He chuckled lightly. "Was there any doubt?"

Sasori-"None at all.'' He pecked his lips, holding him close.

Deidara-He smiled at the others answer and hugged the other tightly.

Sasori-He chuckled softly at the tight hug, returning it.

Deidara-"We are like a couple of softies un." He said with a laugh

Sasori-"Only when around each other.'' He laughed quietly.

Deidara-"Agreed un" He said laughing

Sasori-"So what do you feel like doing today?" He mused with a smile.

Deidara-He let out a small hum in thought. "We can do something outside the base if we don't have a mission to prepare for un"

Sasori-''Alright.'' He pecked the blonde's cheek lightly. "I'll go talk to Leader-sama and see if we have any missions.''

Deidara-He pouted but let the other go unwillingly. "I can go too if you want un." He said quietly.

Sasori-He nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to the other as he said with a smile, "Together then?"

Deidara-He smiled brightly and took the hand quickly. He got up with the other. "Together un!"

Sasori-Smiling a little at the blonde, he opened the door leading to the hallway for the other.

Deidara-He tightened his ponytail with a smile. He put on his Akatsuki mask. He looked at the hallway with a bored look on his face.

Sasori-An expressionless, neutral look was on the redhead's face as they headed toward the Leader's room.

Deidara-He waved at the Uchiha who smirked in return. He looked at the other with a smile. "He covers for us un" He said with gratitude in his voice.

Sasori-"Which I will admit puzzles me considering he would get in trouble if that was found out and yet he has nothing to gain.''

Deidara-He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I cover for him and Kisame when they have a a night or two un" He said with a smile.

Sasori-"Makes sense I suppose,'' He conceded, ignoring the mental image that sprung up of Itachi and Kisame.

Deidara-He blushed lightly and sighed. "I already miss our fun un." He said quietly. His embarrassment showing threw.

Sasori-He chuckled softly at that, his mask slipping for a moment. "Well we can always have more of it later.'' He smirked.

Deidara-He blushed brightly. "I-I would e-enjoy that un." He looked at his feet in embarrassment.

Sasori-"So would I.'' He said quietly, still smirking. The smirk faded and his mask slipped back into place once they reached Leader's door. He knocked on it one short, hard rap.

Deidara-He put on his mask as well. He opened the door when he heard the permission. He let out a small sigh and let the other enter first.

Sasori-He entered silently, his face unreadable by anyone. His eyes landed on the figure to the back of the room, their Leader. "Leader-sama,'' he stated respectfully.

Deidara-He walked in after the other giving the leader a bow. He did not look the leader in the eyes for respect reasons. "Leader-sama" He said quietly.

Leader- Leader looked at them silently for a moment before saying, "I was planning on summoning the two of you here to see me, so it is quite convenient that here you two are.''

Deidara-He resisted the urge to blink in surprise. "You wanted to see us for a mission un?" He asked curiously as why the other would have wanted them. The only thing he noticed was a nod.

Leader-"A client is willing to pay a hefty sum in exchange for the theft of a certain scroll. Out of the others, your team would be the most beneficial in the completion of this mission because of the area in which it resides.''

Deidara-"Sounds like a good deal for us un" He said softly. The other he wasn't sure if he agreed.

Sasori-The redhead nodded slowly before asking, ''What area does it reside in?" He looked at the Leader with serious eyes. ''Iwagakure.'' The man replied, looking at Deidara.

Deidara-He stiffened then nodded. "I guess we are best then un." He said hiding his emotions. "When do we leave un?"

Leader-''Within the next half hour.'' Leader replied, dismissing them


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori-Sasori looked at the blonde with hidden concern in his eyes. ''Come on, brat.'' He said quietly, masking his emotions from being discerned by Leader.

Deidara-He nodded and followed the other. He shut the door behind him and continued to walk to their room. Nothing gave away what he was thinking. He opened the door to their room waiting for the other to enter

Sasori-He entered as well and once the door was shut, he faced the other with a serious expression. ''Are you okay?" He let his concern show briefly in his eyes.

Deidara-His mask fell and he looked at the ground. "Yeah" He said as he sighed. "He does this on purpose un"

Sasori-''I know he does. He does it to show that he holds power over us.'' He stated bluntly. ''However, I can handle the mission on my own if you would rather not go.'' He said the last part gently, his hand resting on his partner's shoulder.

Deidara-"No I will go un" He said sternly as he looked at the other. "I can not let something this silly get me upset." He said as he smiled gently knowing the other was worried.

Sasori-''As long as you're sure.'' He said quietly, trusting the other's judgment. ''Let's get what we need together and then leave.''

Deidara-He nodded and grabbed his items. "Since we are going near my favorite stream on the way mind if I grab some clay un?" He asked curiously

Sasori-''I don't mind.'' He told him as he finished stocking himself with his scrolls.

Deidara-He smiled and placed the last of his scrolls in his cloak. "Now I can see 'nee-chan' un" He mumbled unhappily.

Sasori-He laid a hand on the other's shoulder once again, his eyes serious but soft with understanding. ''I'll stay by your side.'' He promised.

Deidara-His shoulder tensed at the hand but slowly returned to its normal state. "Thanks" He said softly.

Sasori-''There's no need for you to thank me.'' He told him softly.

Deidara-"Yeah there is un! You are being nice" He said with a small smile

Sasori-He looked away. ''Yeah well, you're the only person I'm ever nice to so you better not tell anyone.''

Deidara-He laughed. "My four mouths are sealed un"

Sasori-'Good.'' He smiled slightly.

Deidara-"Danna we should leave un" He said looking at the clock

Sasori-''Yeah.'' He nodded, face turning serious. ''Lets go.'' He opened the door.

Deidara-He walked threw the door and smiled. "Which side should we go to un?" He asked curiously.

Sasori-''It doesn't matter.'' He replied, his mask in place as/it often was outside the room.

Deidara-"Then follow me un" He said once they exited the base. He headed straight for the river.

Sasori-He nodded and followed after the other silently, his eyes flickering around quietly.

Deidara-His scope detected movement as he stopped suddenly as he looked in the direction that it came from.

Sasori-He noticed Deidara stop all of a sudden so he did as well, instantly alert. ''What do you see?" He asked in a low voice.

Deidara-"I can't make it out but I saw movement and green vests un" He said unsure of what it was. "Whatever it is has seen us un."

Sasori-''We don't have time to be delayed by a fight. Let's hurry up and get away from the area.'' He said seriously.

Deidara-He nodded and turned to the side as he took off again. "A few more days un." He mumbled in a slightly bored tone

Sasori-He looked at the other with curious eyes but didn't pay much attention as his eyes swept over their surroundings to make sure that they wouldn't get ambushed.

Deidara-"Relax they are gone" He said when he looked back.

Sasori-''Alright.'' He replied, though his guard didn't lower.

Deidara-He kept glancing at the sky for the time. Once it had reached midnight he stopped in a small clearing. "Lets camp here un"

Sasori-He nodded and tore bark off of a nearby tree as well as grabbed some loose twigs and sticks so that the other could have a fire.

Deidara-He motioned with his head saying he was going to go get ready for bed

Sasori-He nodded silently and began working on creating a fire for the blonde.

Deidara-He returned with his hair down and messy a small yawn escaped him. He smiled gently at the other.

Sasori-He gave the other a small smile in return and nodded lightly at the spot next to him, telling the blonde to come and sit by the fire.

Deidara-He walked over and plopped down next to the other. "Do you want first shift un?" He asked with a small smile.

Sasori-He nodded. ''You rest and I'll wake you up in a couple hours.''

Deidara-He nodded and shyly put his head on the others shoulder. Sleep overtook him almost instantly. His even breaths were proof if his sleeping form

Sasori-He wrapped an arm protectively around the other, his eyes scanning the trees boredly as he kept watch, a small smile on his lips.

Deidara-He snuggled into the others side as he slept. He stayed in the others embrace as the hours ticked by

Sasori-After a few hours, he gently shook the blonde, saying quietly, ''Deidara, wake up.''

Deidara-He opened his eyes. "Hm?" He asked softly as he sat up and rubbed his eye. "My turn?" He asked quietly.

Sasori-''Yes,'' He said quietly, nodding slightly. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head.

Deidara-He blushed gently. "Alright un" He said as he started his watch. He shyly looked at the others protective arm around him

Sasori-He kept his arm where it was and laid his head against the other's shoulder much like the blonde had done. He closed his eyes lightly and fell asleep.

Deidara-He smiled and kissed the redheads temple. He then turned his attention to their surroundings.

Sasori-He slept lightly, his chest rising and falling gently.

Deidara-He gently wrapped his own arm around the other. He kept watch of the area with little to no change besides the animals that reside there

Sasori-He shifted lightly in his sleep, a relaxed expression on his face as he slept.

Deidara-He smiled gently at the other as he watched the sun begin to rise.

Sasori-His eyes slowly opened, a small yawn escaping him. ''Its sunrise, isn't it?"

Deidara-He nodded. "Yeah, alarm clock much?" He said with a small smile.

Sasori-''My body has a built in sensory of the sun.'' He yawned.

Deidara-"Kinda weird Danna un" He said with a small laugh.

Sasori- ''Look who's talking.'' He retorted lightly as he moved his arm and stretched.

Deidara- He chuckled. "True un" He said with a shrug. He watched the other with a smile.

Sasori- He slowly stood up. ''Lets go, koi.'' He smiled.

Deidara- He nodded. "Alright un" He said as he stood up as well. He killed the fire and looked at the other.

Sasori- His smile disappeared as he forced himself to become serious. ''Iwa is what, a good three days away?"

Deidara- "Two and a half if we don't waste time un" He said as he tightened his pony tail.

Sasori- He nodded, deciding against summoning Hiruko since they were in a hurry. ''Alright.'' He put out the fire.

Deidara- He straightened his clothes and looked at the other. "You ready un?" He asked as he zipped his clay bag closed.

Sasori- He nodded and began walking towards the trees once more, stopping only to make sure the other was following.

Deidara- He jumped into one of the trees and smiled. He started to jump ahead. "Gonna catch up or am I doin this alone un?" He teased with a laugh.

Sasori- He rolled his eyes lightly and continued to move along the ground. ''I can keep up with you easily from down here.''

Deidara- "Afraid of a few trees Danna un?" He teased as he continued the medium pase he set.

Sasori- ''No, but I just see no sense in travelling by trees when the ground is just as fast.'' He stated bluntly.

Deidara- "Pffft You are so old fashioned Danna un" He whined as he picked up the pace knowing their time would be worse if he didn't only a day and a half to his favorite spring.

Sasori- ''Whats wrong with that?" He retorted as he traveled fast on the ground.

Deidara- "Get with the times un. A new world around you that will change and never be the same again un." He said as he continued to jump.

Sasori-' 'Which is why true art is eternal. It never changes and can therefore always be enjoyed.''

Deidara- "Earth un" He said bluntly. "Everything changes un"

Sasori- ''Art is eternal, though.'' He replied.

Deidara- "Name one thing that has not changed and is eternal un" He said looking at the other.

Sasori- ''Humanity.'' He said bluntly.

Deidara- "They have changed and evolved un" He countered.

Sasori- ''But their base nature has remained the same.'' He replied without missing a beat.

Deidara- "We don't act the same and we do not look the same un." He said continuing their pace. "Mind if we go a little faster we will make better time?" He asked curiously

Sasori- ''I don't mind.'' He responded, easily increasing his pace.

Deidara- He kept up with the others pace and smiled gently. "At this speed we should make it to the river within a day then we will have time to rest and get refreshed un."

Sasori- ''Smart idea, brat. That way we will be at full strength for the mission.'' He said approvingly.

Deidara- He chuckled. He was honestly just being selfish by wanting to be at the river longer but if the other wanted to believe that he would let him. "Thanks un"

Sasori- ''Hn, you're welcome.'' He replied

Deidara- He looked ahead and kept running. "Wanna take a short cut un?" He asked curiously knowing where they would be reaching soon.

Sasori- He shrugged. ''We might as well. I see no reason why not.''

Deidara- He smiled brightly. "Follow my lead un." He said motioning for the other to jump into the trees as he started to take loner strides and go into a zig-zag pattern

Sasori- He arched an eyebrow but complied, jumping into the trees and following after the other with a curious frown on his face.

Deidara- He started to run up the large tree and waited at the top for the other. He looked out as the mid day sun rained down on them. He could see the river from here it was closer but the patterns he did were ser in stone from each mark he made when he was younger.

Sasori- He ran up the large tree curiously, wondering why the blonde was going to the top of the/tree.

Deidara- "Look around you Danna" He said with a smile as he felt the breeze play with his hair and cloak.

Sasori- He did as the other told, not sure what he was supposed to be seeing. "yeah?"

Deidara- "You can see the river un!" He exclaimed childishly.

Sasori- He chuckled at that. ''You are such a child, brat.''

Deidara- He stuck his tongue out and laughed. "You haven't seen child yet un." He said as he moved to the edge of the large tree as he fell backwards while smiling. "See you at the bottom un!" He exclaimed happily.

Sasori- He felt his heart lurch within his chest and he groaned. The other was trying to give him a heart attack, not that it was possible, but still. ''Stupid brat.'' He sighed before walking down the tree.

Deidara- He flipped and landed on the a branch with his feet down. He laughed happily as he continued to jump down.

Sasori- He beat the other to the ground and watched him with crossed arms, a bored look on his face.

Deidara- He laughed and waved to the other. "Hi un" He said as he continued to run threw the trees.

Sasori- ''Slowpoke.'' He stretched lightly.

Deidara- "Falling is more fun un!" He exclaimed happily.

Sasori- ''To a crazy person, yes. To a sane person, no.'' He said dryly.

Deidara- "Well I never was normal so oh well un." He said with a bright smile

Sasori- He rolled his eyes lightly before cracking his sore neck.

Deidara- He continued to jump into the trees. "Lets make it before sundown un!" He said with happiness as he continued to lead the way.

Sasori- ''Okay.'' He sighed, following after while rubbing his forehead lightly.

Deidara- They made it to the river an hour before sundown. A large smile on his lips when they did. "I'M BACK BABY!" He said as he knelt down feeling the water.

Sasori- He rolled his eyes at the other's action and words. ''Its just a river.'' He said bluntly.

Deidara- "This is the place where I caused my first piece of art un." He said with a happy smile remembering it.

Sasori- ''You mean your explosions, not art.''

Deidara- "It is art un!" He pouted and splashed the other with water. He then picked up a piece of clay and smiled.

Sasori- He blinked in surprise as he was splashed. ''Hey!" He remarked, splashing back.

Deidara- He chuckled and splashed the other again a childlike glint going across his eyes. He put the clay down. "You want a water fight un?"

Sasori- ''Eh, might as well.'' He smirked before tackling the other into the water.

Deidara- "Ah!" He got out before his back hit the bottom of the river. He pushed off and pinned the other making sure he could breathe.

Sasori- He laughed as the other pinned him, smirking up at him as he tried to get out of the blondes hold lightly.

Deidara- He laughed and shook his hair causing water to fly everywhere.

Sasori- ''Let me go before I make you.'' He chuckled, closing his eyes as the water hit his face.

Deidara- "Nah I don't wanna un" He said tightening his grip on the other as he smiled coyly.

Sasori- He wrapped his legs around the other's waist and flipped them over so that now he was on top, pinning the other. He smirked slyly. ''You were saying?''

Deidara- He let out a grunt. "What is this the rape game un?" He asked as he felt so small under the others shadow. A small shiver from the cold water racked threw him. "Your gonna ruin the clay un" He whined.

Sasori- ''So? Its just clay. You can get more.'' He dipped his head and kissed the other softly.

Deidara- His cheeks burned as he closed his eyes and kissed the other back. He arched his back trying to get closer to the other.

Sasori- He sighed softly against the other's mouth, nibbling on the blonde's lower lip gently. He was trying to enjoy this limited time with the blonde, because honestly, who knew what was going to happen in Iwagakure?

Deidara- He gasped and let the others tongue in. He battles for dominance as a small moan escaped him from the simple contact.

Sasori- He moaned softly and fought with the other for dominance, his tongue wrestling light with the other's.

Deidara- He tried to fight back but his body seemed to ignore his ideas as it let the other win the battle.

Sasori- He smirked lightly in victory at winning before allowing his tongue to explore the warm cavern of the other's mouth

Deidara- A small moan escaped his throat as he let the other do as he wished.

Sasori- He moaned quietly into the kiss before reluctantly ending it so the blonde could breathe.

Deidara- He let in a deep breath as he looked at the other. His body shivered again but he kept his gaze on the others eyes.

Sasori- ''I love you, brat,'' He murmured lowly, his eyes on the other's.

Deidara- "I love you too un." He said as he tried to get up. "Can we get in the water I will catch cold if we don't un" He mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori- ''Fine.'' He pouted lightly as he reluctantly got off of the blonde, missing the blonde's body instantly the moment he moved. He sighed and stood.

Deidara- He stood up and shivered. "I swear if my clothed in my scrolls are wet I am stealing yours un." He mumbled as he took off his soaked cloak and hung it on the tree branch near him.

Sasori- ''They will be too short on you and tight,'' He shrugged, not caring at all. ''Want me to build a fire?"

Deidara- He nodded as he unsealed some clothes glad to find them dry. He slipped off his clothes and put on the new ones. He ran his fingers threw his hair.

Sasori- He gathered some loose tree limbs and twigs and started a small fire. Afterwards, he undressed and slipped into some dry ones as well.

Deidara- He started to dry his scope as he realized it has gotten wet. He continued to work on the complex machine with a small smile.

Sasori- He stretched lightly before sitting down and smirking over at the other, ''If you come over here, I'll warm you up.''

Deidara- He smiled and walked over to the other and sat down right next to the other. He leaned his head on the others shoulder as he continued to fiddle with his scope.

Sasori- He wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him onto his lap. ''There.'' He said with a smile. ''That's better.''

Deidara- He squeaked and blushed. He didn't move but slowly began to relax as he continued to work on the last detail before packing it away in his scroll.

Sasori- He laid his head against the other's warm back, holding the other close. ''I love you-''

Deidara- "I love you too un" He said as he yawned.

Sasori- ''Im glad.'' He murmured, content with having the other so close.

Deidara- "I'll take first watch if you want un." He mumbled as he looked at the landscape around them.

Sasori- ''It doesn't matter to me as long as I can continue to hold you.'' He mumbled against the other's back.

Deidara- He blushed and bit his lip. "Go ahead and sleep un I will keep watch un." He said as he got his scope out and slipped it in.

Sasori- ''Alright.'' He laid his head more comfortably against the other's back and closed his eyes.

Deidara- He played with the advancements of his scope as he scanned around. He saw nothing unusual besides two squirrels throwing their nuts at each other.

Sasori- He fell asleep after awhile, sleeping soundly like he always did with the blonde so close.

Deidara- He watched the moon and the fish in the river. It was nearing time the other was to take watch but he didn't want to wake his red haired angel.

Sasori- He shifted slightly but stayed asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling in even breaths as he slept comfortably.

Deidara- The others time passed but he let the other sleep. The man deserved it. He also knew he would not be able to sleep due to insomnia.

Sasori- His arms tightened slightly around the other as he was plagued by a nightmare.

Deidara- He let out a gasp of surprise as he gently rotated to face the other. "Danna un" He said as he played with the others hair.

Sasori- ''No,'' He whispered in his sleep, pain etched onto his sleeping face.

Deidara- "Yes wake up un" He said as he shook the mans shoulder. He kissed the others face trying to get the look that the other did not wear well off.

Sasori- ''Dont...leave,'' He whispered, still sleeping.

Deidara- "I wont love un" He said softly as he pulled the other close.

Sasori- He burrowed against the other, pain still on his sleeping face.

Deidara- His voice got slightly louder. "Danna wake up." He said as he began to rub the males back.

Sasori- ''Don-t...no!" He shouted quietly in his sleep.

Deidara- He kissed the others lips trying to either A) wake the other up or B ) make sure he was quiet so they didn't get located.

Sasori- His eyes shot open at the contact, his breathing heavy and his eyes slightly wild.

Deidara- He pulled back and gently put a hand on the others cheek. "Calm down love" He said softly

Sasori- He looked at him with slightly wide eyes as he slowly began to get his breathing under control, leaning into the other's hand with his own resting atop it as if to assure himself that the blonde was alive and well and here with him. ''S-Sorry,'' he whispered.

Deidara- "It is alright un." He said with a smile. He wrapped his own free arm around the others waist. "Are you alright un?"

Sasori- ''Yeah.'' He whispered, nodding slightly, embarrassment coloring his features a little.

Deidara- "Don't worry un. I won't leave." He said holding the male even closer

Sasori- ''I know you won't.'' He said softly, small gratitude in his voice as he hugged the other.

Deidara- He hugged back tightly as he held the other to him. It felt good to help the other male.

Sasori- ''I love you.'' He whispered into the hug.

Deidara- "I love you too" He said softly as he continued to kiss the others head and keep a protective hold on the other.

Sasori- He sighed after a moment and said reluctantly, ''We should probably leave now, shouldn't we?"

Deidara- He shook his head. "It is only three un. And I have yet to sleep." He said with a half smile.

Sasori- ''You sleep then and I'll keep watch.'' He told him quietly.

Deidara- "I can't sleep when I am worried. If you want to get an early start then lets un." He said looking at the other,

Sasori- ''Why are you worried?" He asked softly, concern flickering in his eyes.

Deidara- "You have me worried un" He said with a smile as he kissed the others head. "Plus I am wide awake"

Sasori- ''I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you...'' He sighed softly at the kiss, a small smile appearing.

Deidara- "It is fine un. Lets get a head start un" He said with a small grin

Sasori- ''Alright.'' He nodded, slowly getting up and stretching.

Deidara- He got up as well and stretched out.

Sasori- He pulled his cloak tighter against himself and nodded at the other. ''Ready?"

Deidara- He nodded. "Are you cold un?" He asked softly noticing the others simple action.

Sasori- ''A little. Its no big deal.'' He shrugged.

Deidara- He unsealed his heavy Akatsuki cloak. "I think you should wear this one instead un" He said handing it to the other

Sasori- ''Nah. I'll be fine.'' He gave him a small smile

Deidara- "It wasn't an offer un" He said bluntly with amusement in his eyes.

Sasori- He rolled his eyes but sighed with a small nod, knowing it was pointless to argue. ''Fine, brat.''

Deidara- He smiled at having got his way as he continued to hold the cloak out to the chilled puppet.

Sasori- He reluctantly took the cloak and wrapped it around himself.

Deidara- He was happy he got his way. That way he knew the other was warm.

Sasori- He rolled his eyes. ''Now are you ready?"

Deidara- He nodded. "Yep un" He said as he looked at the other. He was thanking his insomnia at the moment.

Sasori- ''Okay. And if you get tired at all, let me know and I can carry you.'' He told him with a half smile.

Deidara- He blushed lightly and smiled. "I think that would be more embarrassing than walking around half asleep un." He said with a small smile of amusement.

Sasori- ''Really? Huh.'' He pouted a little as they walked.

Deidara- "Yeah un. Just think it would be very hard to fight un" He said with a shrug.

Sasori- ''Not if I fight with my puppets.'' He pointed out.

Deidara- "Still need your fingers un." He pointed out.

Sasori- ''I can still use them while carrying you.'' He retorted,

Deidara- "With great difficulty un" He said with a sigh.

Sasori- ''So?"

Deidara- "It still might get you killed un." He said in a low voice.

Sasori- ''As if I could be killed so easily.'' He scoffed.

Deidara- "It is just a worried thought un..." He said softly

Sasori- ''I know.'' He sighed.

Deidara- He kissed the others cheek.

Sasori- He gave him a small smile.

Deidara- "To Iwa un..." He mumbled unhappily as he felt his full bag of clay and clenched his free hand.

Sasori- 'He grabbed the other's hand gently. ''Dont worry. I'll do whatever you need me to,'' he told him quietly.

Deidara- "I just need to relax a bit un... No worries" He said to the other as he looked into honey brown eyes.

Sasori- 'Still...I meant what I said.'' He told him honestly.

Deidara- He nodded. "I know un" He said back

Sasori- ''Good...because you know I will always be here for you.''

Deidara- "And I you un" He said as he turned down an old trail.

Sasori- He walked in silence with the other, lost in thought as he worried over him.

Deidara- "We should be there in a day or so un" He said with a small quiet sigh.

Sasori- ''Alright.'' He nodded slightly.

Deidara- He continued to go and look around warily as he continued the simple walk.

Sasori- He looked around carefully as well, his eyes taking in the area surrounding them.

Deidara- He yawned quietly after a few hours but continued on.

Sasori- ''Are you tired?" He asked quietly, looking at the other.

Deidara-" Only a little un" He replied as he turned around and smiled.

Sasori- ''We can take an hour break if you want.'' He offered.

Deidara- "I would just end up sleeping un. Lets go a bit farther" He said with another yawn

Sasori- ''If you're sure...'' He said slowly, eying the other uncertainly.

Deidara- "If you are so worried we will stop in an hour un" He said as compromise

Sasori- ''Alright.'' He nodded, accepting this compromise.

Deidara- He sighed and rubbed his head. He wasn't really in the mood to bicker.

Sasori- He continued to walk with the other quietly,

Deidara- He put his head on the others shoulders and continued to walk onward.

Sasori- He wrapped an arm gently around the other's waist, staying silent since he knew how tired the other truly was.

Deidara- He wrapped his arms around the other as well he could usually go a few days without sleep but right now he was just plain exhausted.

Sasori- ''We'll stop and make camp shortly.'' He told him quietly

Deidara- He nodded. "mmk" He mumbled with a small smile. "It just hit me like BAM truck un" He mumbled with a small laugh.

Sasori- ''I knew you were going to be tired.'' He remarked softly with a small smile,

Deidara- "I wasn't until you mentioned it un" He mumbled.

Sasori- ''Mmhm.'' He didn't sound as if he believed the other really

Deidara- He smiled gently and kept his head on the others shoulder. He squeezed the other in affection.

Sasori- He smiled slightly at the squeeze. ''Love you.'' He said quietly.

Deidara- "Love you too un" He said softly.

Sasori- ''You better.'' He smirked slightly though there was a softness in his eyes that belied the smirk.

Deidara- "I do" He said and a yawn followed suit right after. He mumbled and snuggled closer to the redhead.

Sasori- ''Want to just set up camp here?" He asked him quietly.

Deidara- "M okay" He mumbled quietly. He was on the edge of sleep while walking. He had done that a few times before walking while asleep.

Sasori- ''No you aren't. You're tired.'' He stated stopping walking and saying in a slightly commanding tone, ''We're stopping here so you can rest.''

Deidara- "I can keep walking un" He mumbled. "I just won't be awake" He said not moving from his snuggled position

Sasori- ''But thats not safe, especially considering how close we are to Iwa. We're staying here and that's that.''

Deidara- "mmk" He said giving in far easier than usual. He didn't let go of the other but agreed none the less.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasori- Deciding that making a fire could wait for now, he sat down under a tall tree that was a couple feet ahead of them, pulling the other who was holding onto him down with him. ''You can rest your head in my lap if you want.'' He said quietly.

Deidara- He nodded and rested his head on the others lap and was out almost instantly. He didn't even move his body to a more comfortable position, simply sleeping was wonderful.

Sasori- He chuckled softly before running his fingers through the golden blonde tresses, his eyes scanning the trees around them silently.

Deidara- He continued to sleep and lean into the others gentle brushings.

Sasori- He continued to absentmindedly run his fingers through the other hair, a blank look on his face as he watched their surroundings with alert eyes, his body tense.

Deidara- He turned to face the other silently and wrapped his arms around the others waist. He relaxed completely as he kept close

Sasori- He fought the urge to smile at the action while he continued to watch out for any signs of the enemy

Deidara- He slept for well over an hour before stirring slightly as he woke up. He kept his eyes closed but his breathing showed he was awake.

Sasori- He felt the other's breathing change but didn't say anything. His body tensed more than it was before as he heard the sound of footsteps in the distance.

Deidara- He sat up and rubbed his eye. His scope already looking around. Once it spotted the person he was fully awake. He saw who it was and pulled the other up. "We need to move un. It is my ex-team mate un" He said softly.

Sasori- He nodded, his expression deadly serious. ''The girl?" He questioned as he grabbed the other's hand and began running with him.

Deidara- He lead them down a secret way and to a cave. "No the boy un." He said as he sat in the back of the cave.

Sasori- He silently summoned one of his/puppets, having it stand in front of him and the blonde just in case they were found. It would give them time to get away if needed.

Deidara- "It is alright Danna un. This cave has a genjutsu on it un." He said with a smile and a finger infront of his lips along with a wink. "I knew I would be back in Iwa someday un.

Sasori- He let the puppet disappear and nodded as he sat next to the blonde while rubbing his forehead. ''Okay.'' He sighed.

Deidara- "Are you alright un?" He asked softly as he noticed the other rub his forehead.

Sasori- ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' He gave him a forced smile.

Deidara- "Stop that un." He said bluntly and looked at the male. "Was it something I did un?"

Sasori- He shook his head quickly which caused him to wince a little. ''Of course not. My head's just a little sore.''

Deidara- "What did you do to it?" He said softly and moved the others hair slightly and kissed the pale skin.

Sasori- He leaned into the kiss, his eyes closing briefly. He replied quietly, ''I don't know.''

Deidara- "Want some pain relievers un?" He asked softly as he looked at the other male.

Sasori- ''No...I'll be fine.'' He told him quietly. Medicine always reacted strangely with his puppet body so he didn't want to risk it.

Deidara- "If you say so un. Want a massage? It could be from stress or being tense un." He said quietly.

Sasori- ''Only if you're one hundred percent sure that your genjutsu will withstand your teammate's search.'' He said after a moment, his voice quiet.

Deidara- "I am sure un." He said as he pulled the other down onto the ground with him. "Afraid you will be vocal un?" He asked curiously.

Sasori- ''...a little.'' He mumbled, looking away with slightly pink cheeks.

Deidara- He smirked and began to rub the other's shoulders. "You know I love when you are un." He said with a small chuckle.

Sasori- ''Ahh,'' He mumbled softly, leaning into the other's touch. ''Yeah but...its not good on missions.''

Deidara- "Who ever said I cared about whether things were good or not un" He said with amusement. He continued the special backrub that the other only knew about

Sasori- A low moan escaped his lips. ''I do.'' He replied softly before another tiny moan escaped him. His back was always so tense.

Deidara- "I love you like this un." He said softly before kissing the others neck as he rubbed lower working out the knots.

Sasori- ''What do you mean?" He moaned quietly, feeling a lot of the knots being kneaded out by the other's skilled fingers.

Deidara- "So willing to be vocal un" He said softly as he continued to sink lower on the others back to get the knots out.

Sasori- He blushed slightly at that. ''Its because you're so good at this.''

Deidara- "The only person I have ever done this for is you un. Hell not even myself un." He said with amusement in his eyes.

Sasori- ''Want me to rub your back after this?" He questioned quietly as he melted into the other's touch.

Deidara- "Doesn't matter to me un." He said as he continued to rub the others back. "You can be so cute when you are relaxed un." He said softly.

Sasori- ''I'm not cute!" He protested, his eyes widening.

Deidara-" Yeah ya are un" He said as he nuzzled the others neck with a grin.

Sasori- ''Hmph.'' He pouted.

Deidara- He laughed gently. "See cute un." He said as he worked on the last of the few knots.

Sasori- ''No I'm n-ahh!" He moaned as the other got a particularly bad knot out.

Deidara- He smirked and continued to work on that area. "Now that is a good puppet un" He teased while kissing the others neck.

Sasori- ''Sh-Shut up.'' He moaned, tilting his head to the side a little,

Deidara- He continued to kiss the skin up and down the others neck while continuing the massage.

Sasori- He mewed softly at the feel of the other's lips on his skin. He truly was putty in the other's hands.

Deidara- "You are so beautiful un" He whispered softly

Sasori- ''No...I'm not...'''

Deidara- "Yeah huh un" He said as he made a small love mark on the others shoulder.

Sasori- ''N-No.'' He denied, though it wasn't as effective considering he moaned while saying it.

Deidara- "hmm" He hummed. "I still think you are un" He said as he pulled back after checking for any missed spots.

Sasori- ''Am not.'' He sighed but didn't argue any more than that.

Deidara- He pecked the others lips. "Too" He whispered.

Sasori- ''Whatever.'' He mumbled.

Deidara- "You are just jealous because I was able to make you moan like a prostitute un." He teased. "But you are mine and mine alone un" He said letting his possessive nature kick in

Sasori- ''I don't think I like being compared to a prostitute.'' He mumbled embarrassed.

Deidara- "French whore?" He asked teasingly as he chuckled softly.

Sasori- ''Same thing.'' He groaned.

Deidara- He chuckled. "Are you sure un?" He teased breathing on the back of the others ear.

Sasori- A warm shiver ran through him. ''Dei,'' He groaned.

Deidara- "Yes un?" He said staying in the same spot as before

Sasori- He bit his lower lip, shivering lightly. ''What are you doing?" He pouted, knowing the answer.

Deidara- "I am just sitting here un." He said with a small smile.

Sasori- "Mmhm." He sounded disbelieving.

Deidara- "Why do you ask un?" He asked as he licked the shell of the others ear teasingly.

Sasori- A small gasp escaped him from the action that send small shivers running through him. "You know exactly why."

Deidara- "I said earlier, I like the noises you make un." He stated bluntly and nuzzled the others neck.

Sasori- "Th-This isn't the best of times though...we're on a mission."

Deidara- "And we were usually on a mission the other times too un" He said bluntly.

Sasori- He sighed slightly. The other had a point there. "True."

Deidara- "Unless you want to rub my shoulders than get out of the cave un." He gave the other a second option incase the male didn't want to do the first one.

Sasori- "I'll rub your shoulders." He mumbled quietly, one word resonating in his mind: payback.

Deidara- He moved to sit infront of the other. "Do you want me to keep my cloak on un?" He asked curiously.

Sasori- "Its up yo you. It would be easier without it." He told him

Deidara- He slipped it off gently and shivered from the sudden difference in air temperature.

Sasori- He placed his hands gently on the other's shoulders, pressing a small kiss to the back of his head before starting to massage the blonde's shoulders

Deidara- He smiled and slowly began to lean into the others wonderful touch. It was definately making his shoulders hurt less.

Sasori- He carefully began to massage the other's shoulders, working on the tension he could feel in his shoulders.

Deidara- He moaned and closed his eyes. "You are good at this un" He said softly as he felt them finally begin to relax

Sasori- ''Thanks.'' He replied with more than a hint of smugness as he continued to work on the blonde's shoulders before moving his hands down to the other's upper back.

Deidara- He tensed slightly when the other hit a painful spot before forcing himself to go back to his normal position.

Sasori- He gently but firmly worked on the painful spot for the other while placing a soft kiss on his neck.

Deidara- He moaned quietly and leaned into the others touch. He felt more relaxed now than he did when he had in a while. Excluding sex of course.

Sasori- His hands drifted lower and continued to work on the tension filled muscles with skilled nimble fingers, a small smile on his lips.

Deidara- "G-god un" He moaned and felt a light blush spread across his cheeks at how that didn't sound right.

Sasori- ''You make it sound like we're having sex.'' He remarked amused.

Deidara- "If you are this good with your fingers you should use them more during sex un." He teased with his blush brightening.

Sasori- He arched an eyebrow, his small smirk growing as he purred in the other's words, ''If that's what you want, then I shall.''

Deidara- He shivered and began to think of ways the other could. He shook his head and wiped his nose of any blood that might have dripped down from the images.

Sasori- He clucked his tongue in mock disapproval. ''Pervert.'' He teased.

Deidara- "T-Then quit putting images in my head un" He whined in embarrassment

Sasori- 'You started it. Care to share just what you imagined?" He smirked lightly.

Deidara- "N-No un" He whined in embarrassment as he moved his knees up to hide his face.

Sasori- ''Aww please?" He teased, licking the shell of the other's ear.

Deidara- He let out a small moan and tried to hide more in his knees. "S-Still no un" He stuttered

Sasori- ''Don't make me take more...persuasive methods.'' He purred into his ear.

Deidara- He shivered gently. "M-Methods un?" He asked softly.

Sasori- ''Mmhm.'' He smirked mischievously

Deidara- "W-what methods un?" He asked quietly.

Sasori-''Hmm...'' He purred thoughtfully while grazing his teeth against the other's earlobe

Deidara-He mewed softly and blushed lightly.

Sasori-''Teasing, mostly I suppose.'' He smirked.

Deidara-"If you want one of the 'evil' Akatsuki members to walk around with a hard on then more power to ya un" He mumbled.

Sasori-''Sounds fine to me. It just means you'll be even more/eager for some fun once the mission's over.''

Deidara-"Can we have fun after the mission un. I don't fight well with something up in between my legs un." He said with slight embarrassment.

Sasori-''Fineeee.'' He said with mock disappointment, not really caring.

Deidara-He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him from the others word.

Sasori-He placed a chaste kiss on the other's cheek before pulling back away from him.

Deidara-He smiled gently and looked at the other. "Thanks un" He said softly.

Sasori-''Eh you're welcome.'' He shrugged uncaringly.


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara-He looked at the other. "Did I do something wrong un?" He asked gently.

Sasori-He frowned slightly and looked at him with confused eyes. ''Of course not.''

Deidara-"Okay un" He said as he looked at the other.

Sasori-He still was looking at the other with confused eyes. ''Why, did I do something to make you think so?"

Deidara-"You just seemed to brush it off so easily and... uncaringly un." He said with a small pout.

Sasori-''I'm sorry.'' He said softly.

Deidara-"You are fine un. i was just worried un" He said gently.

Sasori-''...okay.'' He nodded.

Deidara-He grabbed the others hand gently and kissed it.

Sasori-He gave him a small smile at the action.

Deidara-"You look cute when you smile un." He said softly

Sasori-He blushed lightly and shook his head. ''No I don't.''

Deidara-"I think you are un." He said in a soft tone

Sasori-''You're biased.'' He retorted.

Deidara-"I don't think that makes any difference un." He said honestly

Sasori-''Yes it does. When you love something, you believe them to be the most beautiful thing in the world, even if they are actually the opposite.''

Deidara-"You are the most beautiful thing in the world un. And the only thing I want in life." He said with a small smile

Sasori-Pink dusted his cheeks softly at the words the other spoke. ''That's how I see you.''

Deidara-"Then we are on even playing field un." He said softly as he smiled

Sasori-He gave him a small smile in return.

Deidara-"You are bias also un." He said honestly

Sasori-''I will admit to that, yes.'' He smiled. ''Though in my case, all that I think of you is true.''

Deidara-He blushed and looked away shyly. "I-I am nothing special un." He mumbles

Sasori-''Yes you are. You're Deidara. That in itself makes you beyond special.'' He smiled at his love.

Deidara-"Deidara is a normal name un." He said shyly as he continued to look away from the other.

Sasori-''The most beautiful name in existence.'' He corrected, a soft smile on his face at the other's shyness.

Deidara-"Red has always been my favorite color un." He mumbled shyly as his blush grew

Sasori-''And I've always quite enjoyed yellow.'' He murmured as he lightly trailed his fingers through the/silky blonde strands.

Deidara-He leaned into the others fingers and closed his eyes. He was putty in the others hands.

Sasori-''Though blue remains my all time favorite. The same exact shade of your eyes, to be exact.'' He smiled,

Deidara-His whole face turned red. "D-Danna un!" He squeaked in embarrassment.

Sasori-''I only speak the truth.'' He stated honestly, his eyes filled with sincerity and love. ''You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.''

Deidara-His neck slowly turned the color of his face and he hid his eyes out of embarrassment. "Y-You should be t-talking about your own un"

Sasori-''Mine? My eyes are a dull, muddy brown whereas yours are a shining blue azure, bluer than the most perfect sapphire.'' He smiled, noting how from the other's neck up, there was all that red from the blush.

Deidara-"Your eyes sparkle and shine beautifully in the light un. Darker brown then the richest mahogany un." He said shyly as he remembered the others beautiful eyes

Sasori-A blush of his own grew up onto his cheeks at the other's words. ''Deidara...'' His eyes softened even more. ''I love you.''

Deidara-"I love you too un." He said softly as he moved his hands to show his flushed cheeks.

Sasori-''You are without a doubt the most precious thing in my life.'' He gave him a small smile.

Deidara-"A-Am not un. You are the most precious thing in my life un." He said with a small smile.

Sasori-''You are...Let's just agree that we each view the other as being the most precious thing in our lives, okay?" He said softly, giving him a small wink.

Deidara-He nodded and looked down at the ground hoping to hide his still ruby red face. His hair fell forward shadowing most of his face.

Sasori-''Look at me.'' A small sigh left the older man, wanting to be able to see the others face.

Deidara-He peaked up at the other his face still bright red. His hair covered the right eye as par usual

Sasori-''You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me.'' He told him softly.

Deidara-"Kinda hard not to be un." He mumbled in embarrassment as he tilted his head up slightly.

Sasori-He sighed and moved so that he could kiss the other's forehead softly. ''I'm the one person who'd never judge you, you know that.''

Deidara-He nodded and smiled brightly. He looked up completely. His cheeks now the only red thing on his face.

Sasori-He smiled at him softly. ''I love you.''

Deidara-"I love you too un." He said as he hugged the other tightly against himself.

Sasori-He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, hugging him back with a small chuckle.

Deidara-"You will never get me to let go un" He said as he hid his face in the others neck.

Sasori-''So we'll just stay here until your body turns to dust and mine rusts up and becomes a permanent statue?" He asked softly, amusement clear in his voice as he moved his hand up to the other's long hair.

Deidara-"Pretty much un." He said with a laugh as he clung tighter to the other. "I will be a skeleton un." He teased.

Sasori-''You're already skinny enough to be one.'' He teased back, gladly holding tightly to the other. He silently loved these random moments when the other clung to him like this.

Deidara-"Not that skinny un. And at least if you are a statue you will be 'eternal' un." He teased and snuggled against the hug he enforced.

Sasori-''Tch, I'll always be eternal, brat.'' He retorted.

Deidara-"If you are sure un." He teased as he looked at the other

Sasori-''Of course I'm sure. I'm my own art. If I cannot manage to survive and be eternal, then I deserve death.''

Deidara-"That is quite crude un." He said softly. He moved back and looked at the other. "Even over love you would suffer through without being able to be with the un-eternal other?" He asked.

Sasori-He looked at the other solemnly for a long moment before saying quietly, ''For you...I would give up eternity...for you, I would defy my art...''

Deidara-His eyes softened and he hugged the other even tighter. "I love you so much un" He said honestly

Sasori-His eyes took on a soft light to them as he held the other close against him, his chin resting on top of the other's head. ''I love you more than anything. You're everything to me.'' He said simply, his voice soft.

Deidara-"You are my everything un." He said softly. And he meant every word ashe truly knew the other was who he was. His personality, his happiness his absolute everything.

Sasori-He captured the other's lips softly, the blonde's soft words warming him. The reason he could so easily give up on living eternally was because there was no way he could live without the other by his side.

Deidara-He kissed back. He tilted his head slightly to let their lips mold together. He smiled gently into the kiss and enjoyed the simple touch that made his body tingle.

Sasori-Every time their lips met, it always felt like an electric current was running throughout him. His fingers lightly entangled within the other's blonde mane as he kissed him sweetly.

Deidara-He let out a gentle sigh as he kept the their lips connected. The simple contacted took his breath away.

Sasori-He nipped the other's bottom lip lightly, asking for permission for entrance into the warm cavern f his mouth.

Deidara-He gasped at the unexpected nip but let the other have his permission. He still loved this feeling even after all of this time

Sasori-He slipped his tongue into the other's now parted lips, brushing his tongue gently against the other's as he kissed him.

Deidara-He shivered and battled the others tongue. He felt his cheeks color at the contact

Sasori-He battled the other's tongue gently, not as hard as he usually did since he didn't really care about dominating the kiss. He simply wanted the simple contact that made them feel so much closer.

Deidara-He continued the small battle and enjoyed the others tongue against his for the split seconds of enjoyment. He felt his arms wrap tighter around the other as they continued to kiss

Sasori-He ended the kiss reluctantly after a minute to give the other some oxygen, not wanting the other to get too deprived of oxygen.

Deidara-He caught his breath and smiled at the other. "I love you un." He said softly as he kept his tight hug on the other.

Sasori-''I love you too,'' He said quietly with soft eyes as he looked down at the other. ''So so very much.''

Deidara-He hugged tightly. If the other had not been a puppet a few bones might have been broken or cracked at the pressure.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasori-He ran his fingers gently through the other's long silken strands of hair, feeling wanted with the other hugging him so tightly.

Deidara-"Just be happy you are a puppet un. If you were not then you could have either died by now or been in the hospital for broken bones un." He said lightly.

Sasori-''I doubt it.'' He chuckled in amusement, ''Though we do need to leave this cave soon and continue on to Iwagakure.''

Deidara-His brows furrowed. "I don't want to un." He said as he let go and covered up his hate for the mission

Sasori-His eyes softened, understanding within them. ''I know you don't...If it would make you feel better, you can stay here and I can complete it in my own.'' He offered softly, his face completely serious.

Deidara-"That is just crude of me though un." He said as he began to think over every option. "Let's head on un." He said after a minute.

Sasori-''Are you sure?" He asked slowly, placing his hand on the other's cheek as he made their eyes meet. ''I can handle on my own if you feel too uncomfortable completing it.''

Deidara-"I need to do this un." He said as he leaned into the others touch. "I am just being childish." He explained as he looked into the beautiful molten honey eyes.

Sasori-''Alright.'' He said softly, looking into the other's visible beautiful azure eye before kissing his forehead. ''Lets go then.''

Deidara-"Let's un." He said as he walked out of the cave and waited for the other to follow him.

Sasori-He straightened his cloak before following after him, carefully composing his face back into its mask of uncaring and boredom.

Deidara-He walked normally not really caring who saw him. He went out and scanned around quickly in case they were spotted.

Sasori-His eyes flickered around uncaringly, boredom in his gaze as he followed the other silently, his body seemingly relaxed but alert enough to jump in and fight at any second if something were to happen.

Deidara-"We are clear for a while un." He said as he led them to the village. This was not one of his top things to do for a mission but orders were orders.

Sasori-''Alright.'' He said quietly as he stated relatively close to the other, his usual protectiveness of the other growing the closer they got to Iwa.

Deidara-"They will know something is going on between us if you stand any closer un." He said with an amused smile on his lips. The other was so sweet.

Sasori-He gritted his teeth, knowing that the other was right. ''Fine.'' He took a couple steps away from the other.

Deidara-"I will be fine un." He said though his eyes showed the lock they held. He walked to the 'dumb' in his opinion village.

Sasori-''You better be.'' He stated lowly, his eyes glaring at the village as they neared the gates.

Deidara-"Just because you glare at the gates doesn't mean they will catch on fire un." He teased trying to get rid of his uneasiness by teasing the other.

Sasori-''Too bad.'' He said quietly, knowing that the village held painful memories for the other.

Deidara-"If you had a flame thrower that would be a different story un." He said as he felt his attitude drop from being so close but hid it.

Sasori-''A flamethrower?" He questioned slightly amused, though worry for the other was still within his eyes.

Deidara-"Well that would make burning things easier un." He explained with a pout.

Sasori-''True, though I think a fire jutsu would work just as well.'' He responded with a small smirk.

Deidara-"I guess so un." He said with a pout. "But that is no fun un." He said remembering his younger self saying the same thing about his killing techniques.

Sasori-''You sound like a little kid when you say that.'' He snorted before becoming serious as they reached the point to where they were only a few yards from the gate.

Deidara-He gave the other a small smile and continued on their way to the gates. He knew that the guards were probably either asleep or not there. Iwa's defensive strategists were pretty lazy.

Sasori-His eyes flickered around as they reached the gates, seeing no one there. ''Why aren't there any guards?" He asked lowly.

Deidara-"Iwa has a bad security director un." He said as he walked through without a care. He scanned around but saw nothing as usual.

Sasori-''How stupid can they be?" He questioned incredulously.

Deidara- "Not stupid un. Lazy." He explained as he continued to walk.

Sasori- ''Still...I'm surprised Konoha didn't manage to annihilate them back during the war.'' He mused.

Deidara- "They can fight un. They just are to lazy to do basic duties all the time un." He said with a tired sigh. His village was a disgrace to him

Sasori- ''It's pathetic.'' He shook his head disgusted.

Deidara- "I can't deny that one un." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Sasori- ''Where will the scroll be held?" He questioned, changing the subject to what needed done.

Deidara- "In the medium sized building to your left un." He said as he looked at the other.

Sasori- His eyes flickered to his left, towards the building. ''Any plans?"

Deidara- "As I said Iwa sucks at security un." He said then sprayed hairspray all around the room. It reveled a bunch of red trip lines.

Sasori- He snorted in disbelief. ''This is child's play.''

Deidara- "Y-Yeah un" He said knowing there was far more to it but was unsure of what.

Sasori- He began to move more into the room, carefully maneuvering around the red trip lines,

Deidara- He used the chakra and walked onto the wall above the door and onto the ceiling not trusting the floor in the slightest.

Sasori- The blonde ended up being right because the floor suddenly split in half, revealing a chasm of spikes before. Sasori cursed quietly before hanging tightly on to the ledge, slowly pulling himself back up.

Deidara- He looked at the redhead and raised an eyebrow. "And here I expected you to not underestimate Iwa un." He said with an amused laugh

Sasori- ''Oh shut up.'' He scowled as he stood back up on his two feet.

Deidara- "I don't wanna un." He said as he reached a hand down for the other to take.

Sasori- He took the other's hand with a roll of his eyes. ''You are such a child sometimes.'' He sighed

Deidara- He pulled the other up with ease and snorted. "Gaining some weight aren't you Danna un? You made the floor break." He teased

Sasori- He groaned slightly at the other's words. ''Whatever, brat. Now,'' his eyes turned serious. ''Do you have any idea on how to break into the vault without using one of your bombs?"

Deidara- "Hacker chip un." He said as if it were obvious. You put it on the vault and it opens with ease then when you take it off shut like a safe un." He said

Sasori- ''Do you have one with you?" He questioned, knowing nothing about any of what the blonde had just said. It sounded like gibberish to him

Deidara- "Yep." He said as he continued to walk on the ceiling to get past the beams

Sasori- He walked on the ceiling with the other after giving him a small nod. ''Alright.''

Deidara- He jumped to the ground after the beams had stopped and made sure to land on specific colors of the floor

Sasori- He copied the other's actions effortlessly, nimbly landing on the ground

Deidara- He began to only step on the grey floor boards and made his way to the vault. He went threw his pouch and grabbed the small chip.

Sasori- He stayed still a small distance away just in case, his eyes flickering around warily.

Deidara- He set it on the combination area of the vault and heard a small click and opened the door making sure no fingerprints were left.

Sasori- ''Be careful.'' He ordered lowly, his whole body tense-

Deidara- "I will un." He said as he walked into the vault and then began to look around for what he was looking for.

Sasori- He turned around and watched the entrance just in case. ''You better be.''

Deidara- He grabbed what he needed with ease as he turned back. "Got them un." He said softly

Sasori- ''You sure you got the right ones?" He questioned.

Deidara- He showed them to the other. "Aren't these it un?" He asked

Sasori- He gave a small sharp nod. ''Yes. Now let's go before something ha-'' Three ninja appeared in the doorway. ''Too late.'' He cursed.

Deidara- "Can I blow them up now un?" He asked with a whine wanting to at least kill something with art.

Sasori- His eyes flickered to the other for a brief second before giving an uncaring shrug. ''Be quick about it, brat.''

Deidara- He moved the redhead behind him before making the centipede quickly and blowing up the ninja. He moved quickly to make sure they got away in time

Sasori- ''Lets go.'' He ran along with the other out of there while everyone was distracted by the explosion.

Deidara- "This was not what I was expecting un." He said with a groan as they continued toflee the area.

Sasori- ''Neither did I.'' He replied with a roll of his eyes, his whole body tense as they ran.

Deidara- "Just what we want un." He said sarcastically as he continued to run and search the land far ahead of them

Sasori- ''Mmhm.'' He replied, scanning the area for enemies as they ran.

Deidara- "There is a village up about five kilometers from here un." He said as they continued on

Sasori- ''Should we risk hiding out there?" He questioned. ''If so, we can use henges.''

Deidara- "We will have to transform and take off our cloaks but it is our best bet for right now un." He said

Sasori- ''Alright. Inform me when we get close enough.''

Deidara- "Will do un.." He said as they continued on their way.

Sasori- ''Thanks.'' He cloaked their chakra signatures.

Deidara- He hid his chakra and continued to run. "About a kilo away un." He said to the other

Sasori- "Should we stop soon then?"

Deidara- "In a few meters we will un." He said as he looked at the other

Sasori- ''Alright.''

Deidara- He stopped not long after and shed his cloak and transformed into a merchant.

Sasori- He shed his cloak as well and transformed into a raven haired woman, posing as the merchant's wife.

Deidara- "Let's get this over with un." He said as he wrapped his arm around the others waist not minding very much

Sasori- "I hate being the female, but this ploy always works the best." He sighed, his voice higher and more feminine. He leaned against his love as they walked.

Deidara- "Sorry for having a deeper voice than you un." He said as he smiled and held the other tighter.

Sasori- ''Yeah yeah...I just hate how all the men here are staring at me.'' He muttered subconsciously.

Deidara- "Well I will kill them all later un. You are mine un." He whispered to the other possessively.

Sasori- "Just dont get caught." He murmured, smiling slightly. He loved when the other got all possessive.

Deidara- "I won't get caught unless I don't use enough gags while they are being tortured un." He said bluntly

Sasori- "Torture?" He snorted in amusement.

Deidara- "They are not even allowed such as a glance at the beauty you possess un." He said in a dark tone

Sasori- "Beauty? Me?" He snorted again.

Deidara- "Yes un." He said as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Sasori- "You're crazy, you know that?" He told him affectionately.

Deidara- "I am crazy un. For you." He whispered to the other with a smile on his lips

Sasori- He blushed faintly before leaning up and kissing the other's jaw lightly. "Oh shut up." He mumbled embarrassed.

Deidara- "But I was being honest un." He said with the smile still in place. "My blushing bride." He whispered

Sasori- "S-Since when was I y-your bride?" He squeaked surprised, though his voice was still lower.

Deidara- "Since I want us to be married one day un." HE said as he smiled at the other and rubbed his loves side.

Sasori- His eyes widened slightly at the other's answer before he hid his face in the other's arm as they walked, mumbling, "Don't I get a say in that?"

Deidara- "Hm... I don't believe so un." He said with a small laugh as he smiled at the other.

Sasori- "You like embarrassing me, dont you?" He accused.

Deidara- "Just a lot un." He said as he continued to rub his side

Sasori- He shivered slightly from the feeling of the other rubbing his side, his blush darkening as he mumbled, "I can tell."

Deidara- "But you look cute with a blush on your perfect cheeks un." He said softly

Sasori- "I do not have p-perfect cheeks," He sighed.

Deidara- "I think you do un. Such beautiful cheek bones too." He added

Sasori- "Only as a female."

Deidara- "And as a male too un. They are just so sexy un." He purred enjoying teasing the other far to much.

Sasori- "Sh-Shut up or you're sleeping on the couch." He threatened.

Deidara- "Well at least the sofa is comfy Mr-I mean Mrs. Firecrotch un." He said having a lot of fun

Sasori- "Dei," He growled embarrassed, hiding his face even more into the other's arm.

Deidara- "Yes un?"He asked before kissing the top of the others head.

Sasori- "You're a jerk." He mumbled.

Deidara- "Yes, yes I am un." He said as he smiled

Sasori- "You weren't supposed to just agree!" He groaned.

Deidara- "Sorry un." he said as he looked at the other with a smile

Sasori- ''You are no fun at all, you jerk.''

Deidara- "Aw right in my heart un." He said as he pretended to be hurt

Sasori- ''What heart?" He retorted.

Deidara- "Eh true un." He teased

Sasori- ''I know it's true. You have nothing but a black hole there.'' He smirked.

Deidara- "Oh totally un." He said as he kissed the others cheek.

Sasori- ''Mmhm.'' Some of his blush had thankfully died down.

Deidara- "Unless you want a small demonstration of how much I love you un." He said softly

Sasori-''Wh-What do you mean?" He stuttered slightly.

Deidara- "Oh you know a little of this and a little of that un." He said as he grinned

Sasori- ''N-No I don't know.'' His blush returned full force

Deidara- He winked and licked the others ear before moving back

Sasori- A slight gasp left him. ''Dei!" He growled embarrassed.

Deidara- "Sasori un?" He asked softly with a small purr

Sasori- He shivered lightly. ''This isn't the time nor the place.'' He mumbled.

Deidara- "I know but this is far too much fun un." He said with a smile

Sasori- ''And that is why I called you a jerk.'' He replied.

Deidara- "I think I can live with that then un." He said with a small chuckle

Sasori- ''Hmph.''

Deidara- "mm." He mumbled with a raised eyebrow

Sasori- ''Jerk.'' He said again, unable to come up with anything else.

Deidara- He cocked an eyebrow as if asking him if that was all he could come up with.

Sasori- "Bratty teenage jerk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**  
 **If you are reading this**  
 **it means that you enjoyed my**  
 **copy-and-paste of a role-play**  
 **between my friends which I turned into**  
 **fanfiction.**  
 **Thank you for reading and**  
 **reviewing**  
 **and**  
 **following**  
 **and**  
 **favoriting.**  
 **It has taken me a lot of one to**  
 **copy and paste**  
 **over**  
 **one thousand**  
 **messages**  
 **But I do it all for you.**  
 ***hearts***  
 **Unfortunately though**  
 **this role-play/fanfiction is over.**  
 **My friends never continued it.**  
 **INSTEAD**  
 **I have more fanfiction of the same style coming with the same characters.**  
 **Keep a watch out for those.**  
 **Until then,**  
 **please enjoy some of my other fanfiction**  
 **hat is written in regular**  
 **story format.**  
 **I love you all!**


End file.
